Familienverhältnisse
by Sally78
Summary: Als Großmeister der Assassinen hat man mit vielen Problemen zu kämpfen und Altair hätte nie gedacht, das eines der größten Probleme die Ängste seines eigenen fünfjährigen Sohnes Darims wären. Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte über die Kindheit von Altair und Marias Söhnen :) (Altair x Maria)


Special

„Baba!"

Altair wurde von einem heftigen Rütteln geweckt. Alarmiert öffnete er die Augen und saß sofort auf.

„Darim...", sein Sohn sah ihn mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an. Es schien als habe er erneut einen Albtraum gehabt.

„Habibi, was ist passiert? Tut dir etwas weh?", Altair wischte dem Jungen einige Tränen weg. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Der Großmeister nahm seinen Sohn hoch, stand auf und verließ mit ihm das Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich mit dem weinenden Jungen an die Fensterbank des gigantischen Fensters seines Schreibzimmers.

„Erzähl mir was du geträumt hast...", er flüsterte und nahm seinen Sohn nur wenige Zentimeter von sich um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sef ist gestorben...", ängstlich fing der kleine Junge wieder an zu schluchzen. Altair drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich.

„Keine Sorge, es geht deinem Bruder gut. Das war nur ein Traum...", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. Er wusste, wie groß die Angst sein musste, die Darim eben empfand. Zu oft hatte Altair in seinen Träumen den Tod seiner Söhne mitansehen müssen und zu oft hatte der Apfel ihm Selbiges gezeigt. Er wollte nicht, dass Darim daran zerbrach. Zumal er wusste, dass sich die wenigen Freunde, die sein Sohn hatte an einer Hand abzählen liesen. Dank seiner Beziehug mit Maria, war er in Verruf geraten. Es lag nicht mal an den anderen Kindern, sondern viel mehr an deren Eltern, die nicht wollten, dass sich ihre Kinder mit dem einer Templerin aufhielten. Auch wenn Maria inzwischen den Respekt einiger weniger Assassinnen zählte, wusste sie dass es auch mindestens genauso viele gab die ihr den Tod wünschten. Dem Rest war es schlicht und ergreifend egal was sich in den obersten Reihen des Ordens abspielte. Altair seufzte. Es tat ihm leid, dass seine beiden Söhne unter diesem Umstand leiden mussten. Darim hatte sich wahnsinnig gefreut als Sef geboren wurde. Er war überglücklich nun einen Spielgefährten zu haben, da war es nur verständlich, dass er riesige Angst davor hatte, ihn zu verlieren.

Darim schniefte noch einige Male und kuschelte sich dann an seinen Vater. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn wecken musste. Vor zwei Nächten war der Albtraum wieder so schlimm gewesen, dass er sofort zu seinem Vater gegangen war. Auch wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, seinen Vater immer wieder aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, wusste der kleine Junge doch nicht, wie er seine Angst anders bewältigen konnte. Allein die Anwesenheit von Altair verschaffte eine gewisse innere Ruhe bei ihm. Außerdem wusste er, dass er ihn dafür nie ausschimpfen würde.

„Sollen wir zu Sef gehen...?", fragte der Meister beruhigend flüsternd.

Darim nickte leicht. Altair trug ihn in das Zimmer, neben seinem Schlafgemach. Es war ihm von Anfang an wichtig gewesen, dass seine Kinder immer in erreichbarer Nähe für ihn waren. Als Darim zum ersten Mal in seinem eigenen Zimmer hatte schlafen müssen, hatte Altair den Jungen morgens an ihn gekuschelt wiedergefunden. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sich Darim daran gewöhnt hatte, alleine in seinem eigenen Zimmer zu schlafen. Jetzt war er fünf Jahre alt und tat sich immer noch etwas schwer damit, abends einzuschlafen. Selbstverständlich konnte er das seinem Vater nicht sagen. Es gab nichts, das schlimmer für ihn gewesen wäre, als seinen Vater zu enttäuschen.

Altair öffnete so leise wie möglich die Türe zu dem Kinderzimmer. Er schlich mit Darim auf dem Arm zu Sefs Bett, der ruhig atmend, tief und fest in seinem kleinen Bett schlief.

Ursprünglich hatte Maria gewollt, Sef genauso lange in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer zu behalten, wie sie es bei Darim getan hatten. Aber Altair wusste, dass es Darim leichter fiel in seinem eigenen Zimmer zu schlafen, wenn er nicht mehr alleine war. Außerdem gefiel ihm der Gedanke auch, wieder öfter mit Maria Zeit verbringen zu können – um es harmlos auszudrücken.  
„Siehst du...? Sef geht es gut.", er küsste seinen Sohn sanft auf die Schläfe und hoffte, ihm somit wenigstens etwas seiner Angst genommen zu haben.

Darim nickte leicht.

„Baba...?"

Es hatte auch lange gedauert, bis sich Altair daran gewöhnt hatte, von seinen Kindern „Baba" genannt zu werden. Eigentlich hatte er sich mit Maria darauf geeignet, ihre Kinder englischsprachig zu erziehen, aber irgendwie hatte sich Darim das „Baba" von den anderen Kindern abgeschaut. Seit dem hatte es auch Sef übernommen und sowohl Altair als auch Maria hatten sich an den arabischen Ausdruck gewöhnt.

„Ja?"

Darim sah seinen Vater mit großen, noch etwas feuchten Augen an.

„Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", fragte er leise und hoffte, sein Vater würde ihn nicht zurückweisen. Das letzte Mal als er bei seinen Eltern geschlafen hatte, war nun mindestens eineinhalb Jahre her. Altair lächelte. Das Glück das ihm mit Maria wiederfahren war, konnte er bis heute nicht wirklich begreifen. Oft fragte er sich, wie er das alles verdient haben konnte. Er liebte Maria über alles und seine beiden Söhne ebenso. Und allein der bewundernde Blick von Darim sprach Bände. All das, bedeutete ihm so viel, dass er sogar angefangen hatte zu beten. Darum, dass er seine Familie nie verlieren möge. Obwohl er nicht gläubig war.

„Natürlich.", flüsterte er, küsste seinen Sohn noch mal auf die Stirn und ging mit ihm zurück zu seinem Schlafgemach.

Maria schlief ruhig und er war froh, sie nicht geweckt zu haben. Eine Sache, die ihm als Assassine zu Gute kam. Er konnte sich wahrscheinlich besser anschleichen als jeder Spion. Sie wachte auch nicht auf als er sich zu ihr legte und Darim zwischen die Beiden.

Eigentlich, hätte es ihn gar nicht wundern müssen. Es hätte ihm von vornherein klar sein müssen. Als Altair die Augen aufschlug, lag er auf dem harten, steinigen Boden. Seine Kinder. Er seufzte und stöhnte, als er aufstand und einen gewissen, bekannten Schmerz im Rücken spürte. Nicht die erste Nacht die er auf dem Boden verbracht hatte.

Als er einen Blick auf das Bett warf musste er schmunzeln. Darim lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, nahm vermutlich die Hälfte davon sogar ein, Sef direkt daneben, fest an seine Mutter gekuschelt. Maria schlief. Altair hatte schon immer ihren festen Schlaf bewundert. Da konnte eine Herde Elefanten vor der Türe stehen, sie schlief trotzdem. Fasziniert beobachtete er seine kleine Familie noch eine Weile. Bis Darim heftig gähnend aufwachte und seinen Vater verwirrt und noch etwas dekadent musterte.

„...Baba...?"

Er stand auf, beschloss seine Familie ausschlafen zu lassen, zog seine schwarze Robe an und verließ sein Schlafgemach. Gut, zumindest hatte er das alles so geplant gehabt, aber kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, hörte er auch schon die leisen, tapsenden Schritte des Jungen der ihm neugierig folgte. Ein paar Minuten lang tat er so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Er wusste, wie sehr Darim ihn bewunderte und wollte ihm daher die Freude nicht nehmen, zu glauben sich genauso gut anschleichen zu können wie er.

„Buuh!", rief Darim als er sich auf Altair stürzte. Er lachte als er von dem leichten Gewicht beinahe auf den Boden gestoßen wurde. Er fing seinen Sohn auf und hob ihn hoch.

„Na...?", er lächelte. Allem Anschein nach hatte er sich von dem Albtraum ja sehr gut erholt. Darim lachte und schlang seine Arme um Altairs Nacken um besseren Halt zu finden. „Ich dachte, du würdest noch etwas schlafen wollen... du sahst so müde aus...", murmelte Altair und ging, seinen Sohn tragend zurück zu seinem Pult.

„Ich will bei dir sein."

Dieser eine Satz war der Auslöser dafür, dass Altair endlich begriff, wie glücklich er war.

„Willst du mir bei der Arbeit zusehen?", fragte er und setzte sich an den Tisch, mit Darim auf dem Schoß. Der Junge studierte den ganzen Schreibtisch und schien sich alles genau merken zu wollen.

„Baba, der Schreibtisch ist aber dolle voll...", er nahm die von Tinte durchtränkte Feder in die Hand und malte auf ein Stück Pergament.

„Habibi, so wird dein Schreibtisch später auch mal aussehen..."

Darim sah seinen Vater geschockt an. Altair wusste nicht ob er das tat, weil er ihm eben gesagt hatte, dass er später einmal genauso unordentlich sein würde wie er es war, oder ob ihm die Tatsache irgendwann sein Amt zu übernehmen Angst einjagte.

„Aber...", der Junge schien gar nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Irritiert versuchte er seine Gedanken zu sortieren und starte dabei auf das Holz. Nach einigen Minuten merkte Darim, dass sich sein Hunger meldete. Richtig, er hatte heute ja noch gar nichts gegessen. Er legte beide Hände auf den Bauch und sah zu seinem Vater auf.

„Hunger!"

Altair überlegte, ob die beiden nicht doch noch besser warten sollten bis der Rest der Familie auch wach war. Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen: schließlich war er auch hungrig. Und hungrig konnte man schlecht arbeiten. Eine der vielen Lektionen die er Darim in Zukunft lehren musste. Also setzte er Darim wieder auf den Boden, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Speisekammer. Gefolgt von seinem Sohn, der bald zu seinem Vater aufgeholt hatte und seine Hand nahm.

Als Maria die Augen aufschlug, sah sie direkt in das glückliche Gesicht ihres Sohnes. Sef strahlte seine Mutter an. So, als wäre er die Sonne, die eben direkt durch das Fenster auf ihr Bett schien.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz.", sagte sie lächelnd und zugegeben noch etwas müde.

„Mama!"

Sie stöhnte auf, als Sef sich auf sie legte.

„Sef, warte einen Moment...", sie setzte sich auf und nahm Sef auf ihren Schoß. Der kleine Junge sah sie immer noch mit dem selben Ausdruck an, wie vor ein paar Sekunden noch. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie und lächelte.

„Jaa!"

Für ein paar Sekunden dachte sie daran, wie gut sich ihr Zweitgeborener entwickelt hat. Tatsächlich war Sef als er geboren wurde, ziemlich schwach gewesen. Altair und Maria hatten beide heftig um die Gesundheit ihres Sohnes gefürchtet, aber Gott sei Dank, hatte er schnell an Kraft gesammelt und inzwischen war er auch relativ lebhaft. Im Gegensatz zu Darim war er natürlich immer noch ziemlich ruhig. Darim war einfach von Natur aus, extrem temperamentvoll und aufgeweckt. Um ihn hatte Maria sich bisher nur in dem Sinne Sorgen machen müssen, dass er nicht zu viel Chaos anrichtete. Sef war dagegen wirklich ein braves Kind. Er hörte auf alles was seine Eltern ihm sagten. Und zu seinem eigenen Bedauern auch auf das was Darim ihm sagte. Und Darim hatte nun eben eine sehr lebendige Fantasie. Vor Allem wenn es um das Bogenschießen ging...

„Dann lass uns was essen gehen...", tatsächlich musste Maria feststellen dass sie ebenfalls hungrig war. Sie hatte aber auch keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, geschweige denn wie viel Uhr es jetzt war.

Mit Sef an der Hand verlies sie das Schlafzimmer und war überrascht, Altair mit Darim auf dem Schoß an dem Schreibtisch zu sehen. Er schien ihm gerade irgendetwas Kompliziertes zu erklären, denn sie konnte von Weitem sehen, dass Darim das alles viel zu hoch war. Er lehnte sich müde an die Schulter seines Vaters und schien zu hoffen, dass dieser irgendwann die Hoffnung aufgab, seinem Sohn etwas derartiges beibringen zu wollen.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Maria also betont überschwinglich, um Altairs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er sah sofort auf und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Habibi.", erwiderte er, stand aber nicht auf.

Sie kam zu ihm, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und sah dann Darim fragend an.

„Willst du nicht ein bisschen mit deinem Bruder spielen?"

Darim schien erleichtert und dankbar zu sein, dass seine Mutter erkannt hatte, wie langweilig die Predigten seines Vaters waren. Er nickte, hüpfte von Altairs Schoß, nahm Sef an der Hand und lief mit ihm hastig die großen Treppen runter, raus aus dem großen Gebäude.

„Wolltest du die beiden loswerden?", fragte Altair direkt.

Sie warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Machte sie diesen Eindruck? Nein, eigentlich hatte sie ihre Söhne nicht unbedingt loswerden wollen. Ihr einziges Ziel hatte darin bestanden, ihren Ältesten von Altairs Erklärungen loszubringen. Schließlich kannte sie ihn. Wenn er erst mal ein Thema gefunden hatte, dass ihn interessierte und worüber er sinnieren konnte, war er nicht mehr davon abzuhalten. Maria kannte diese Seite von ihm nur zu gut. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es ihr immer gefallen mit ihm über diese gewisse Themen zu diskutieren. Immerhin hatten diese Konversationen die beiden erst richtig zusammengebracht.

„Nein, ich wollte nur unseren armen Sohn von deinen langweiligen Predigten befreien. Ich habe sein Leiden schon von Weitem gesehen.", sie grinste als sie Altairs amüsiertes Lachen vernahm.

„Du bist grausam.", er zog sie an der Hüfte näher zu sich, sodass sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte.

„Ich bin nur realistisch.", entgegnete sie und küsste ihn sanft.

„Interessant wie du dich bezeichnest.", meinte er und sah auf das aufgeschlagene Buch, dass auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Sie wusste wie oft er in seine Bücher schrieb. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch immer geglaubt zu wissen, worüber er schrieb, aber die kleine Zeichnung die sie dort sah, rührte sie ganz schön.

„Hat Darim das gemalt?", fragte sie und fuhr über die dünen Striche.

„Ja. Er sagte, er wollte seine Familie malen...", Altair betrachtete das Kunstwerk auch etwas genauer. „Ich nehme an, das bist du."

Sie musste lachen als sie das einzige Männchen mit langen Haaren ansah.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Dann bist du vermutlich der Mann mit dem grimmigen Gesicht.", sie grinste erneut und war erstaunt wie gut ihr Sohn die beiden getroffen hatte.

„Sieht ganz so aus..."

Eine Weile saßen die beiden einfach nur da und betrachteten das Bild. Maria hatte bis jetzt eigentlich noch nie Altairs Tagebücher gelesen. Er hatte ihr mehrere Male angeboten, seine Entwürfe von neuen Waffen oder verbesserte Taktiken von Attentaten anzusehen und ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen. Aber sie hatte immer ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei gehabt. Es war schließlich sein privates Tagebuch. Irgendwie, hatte sie sich unwohl dabei gefühlt, auch nur daran zu denken, einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

Jetzt wo es aber so offen vor ihr lag, merkte sie wie neugierig sie eigentlich war. Altair wurde von den meisten Assassinen und Novizen als distanziert beschrieben. Viele hatten bis zu Darims Geburt gar nicht daran glauben können, dass der Großmeister so etwas wie Zuneigung empfinden konnte. Aber als sie dann sahen, wie liebevoll er mit seinen Söhnen umging, hatte sich die Atmosphäre im Orden schnell geändert. Maria wusste es besser. Altair war nicht distanziert, seine Zurückhaltung lies sich leicht erklären wenn man seine Vergangenheit kannte. Auch wenn ihr Ehemann nur ungern über solche Dinge sprach, hatten sie trotzdem ein ausführliches Gespräch darüber gehabt. Also wusste sie auch über die ganze Geschichte mit Abbas Bescheid. Er hatte sie gebeten mit niemandem sonst darüber zu reden, und sie hatte ihm versprochen das nicht zu tun.

„Schreibst du eigentlich manchmal auch über uns...?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

Altair blätterte einige Seiten zurück.

„Viel öfter, als ich vermutlich sollte...", murmelte er und legte den Finger an eine bestimmte Zeile. Maria las den Abschnitt und musste lächeln. Es war eigentlich sehr entzückend, wie viel er für sie und seine beiden Söhne empfand. Faszinierend vor Allem, wie gut man das aus diesen wenigen Zeilen herauslesen konnte.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht.", meinte sie und warf ihm einen gerührten Blick zu. Das war auch ein Anblick, den Altair sich nicht gewohnt war. Maria war kompliziert. Viel komplizierter als es je eine andere Frau gewesen ist. Selbstverständlich hatte es da noch Adha gegeben, aber seit er zum ersten Mal die Macht des Apfels gespürt hatte, wusste er, dass wenigstens ein Teil seiner Gefühle für Adha darauf beruht hatte, dass sie eben auch ein Edensplitter gewesen ist. Bei seiner Ehefrau wusste er aber, dass all seine Gefühle für sie echt waren. Und offensichtlich hatte er das Gewicht, welches solche Gefühle haben können vollkommen unterschätzt. Eine lange Zeit war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er es nicht nötig hatte eine Frau und Kinder zu haben. Das alles hatte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit geändert. Und das nur, weil Maria einfach vollkommen anders war...

„Mein Tagebuch dient nicht nur für neue Entwürfe, Maria.", sagte er und erwiderte ihren Blick lächelnd.

„Vor ein paar Sekunden hatte ich das aber noch angenommen.", sie grinste schon wieder und Altair fragte sich langsam, warum sie ihn so gerne neckte.

Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst.", meinte er schließlich und musterte sie einige Sekunden lang. So oft hatte er geglaubt, sie endlich durchschaut zu haben aber dann tat sie wieder genau das, was er als letztes von ihr erwartet hätte.

„Du wirkst immer so ernst...", sie legte einen Finger an seine Lippen, „Lächel doch einfach mal öfter.", schlug sie vor und merkte dann wieder, dass sie immer noch nichts gegessen hatte.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht wie oft ich inzwischen lächel.", entgegnete er und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„Jetzt nicht, Altair, ich muss erst was essen.", demonstrativ stand sie auf und machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Kommst du mit?"

„Natürlich."

Darim schleifte seinen Bruder hinter sich her, runter zum Trainingsring. Sef sah den kämpfenden Assassinen fasziniert zu. Sein großer Bruder wusste inzwischen, dass seine Eltern am besten kämpfen konnten, zumindest glaubte er fest daran und war deswegen nicht ganz so beeindruckt wie Sef.

„Sollen wir Bogenschießen?", fragte Darim.

Sef legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Ich hab aber hunger...", murmelte er und sah seinen Bruder auffordernd an. Darim gab nach, ging mit ihm zurück zur Sepeisekammer und suchte nach etwas gutes zu Essen. Sef entdeckte ein Glas voll Honig.

„Honig!", sagte er begeistert, nahm das Glas und versuchte den Deckel zu lösen.

„Oh nein Sef, Baba will bestimmt nicht, dass du einfach so nur Honig isst...", meinte Darim und versuchte seinem Bruder das Glas zu entreißen als es beiden aus den Händen glitt und scheppernd auf dem Boden fiel. Beide sahen ein paar Sekunden lang geschockt auf die Glasscherben und den Honig.

Dann warfen sie sich einen ertappten Blick zu und entschieden im Stillen, darüber niemand etwas zu sagen. Wüsste ihre Mutter, dass sie eben das Glas kaputt gemacht hatten, würden sie mit Sicherheit Ärger bekommen.

Darim nahm den Jüngeren an der Hand und wollte mit ihm die Kammer verlassen, als sein kleiner Bruder plötzlich anfing zu weinen. „Was ist denn, Sef?", fragte Darim, drehte sich um und war geschockt, als der Kleinere sich auf den Boden setzte und seinen blutenden Fuß ansah. Natürlich, sie hatten ganz vergessen Schuhe anzuziehen! Es war schließlich Sommer, da erlaubte ihr Vater ihnen ab und zu barfuß durch Masyaf zu laufen. Und jetzt hatte Sef sich heftig geschnitten. Er weinte, für ein dreijähriges Kind sogar relativ leise. Darim wusste das Sef in allen Dingen etwas schwächer war.

„Oh nein... oh... ich...ich hol etwas Verband!", meinte er und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, aber sein Bruder hielt in an seinem Gürtel fest.

„Nicht gehen!", sagte er weinend und Darim hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Seine Eltern vertrauten darauf, dass er gut auf seinen Bruder aufpasste und jetzt saß er verletzt auf dem Boden.

„Aber...", Darim wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er hatte Angst seine Eltern über das Geschehniss zu informieren, aber seinen Bruder alleine lassen wollte er auch nicht. Ihm stiegen langsam auch die Tränen in die Augen. So leise wie Sef weinte, würde die beiden wohl niemand entdecken. Darim setzte sich neben Sef und sah seinen Fuß etwas genauer an. Ein kleiner Splitter hatte sich in die Ferse des Jungen gebohrt. Es blutete und sah nicht so aus als würde es bald aufhören. „Entschuldige...", murmelte Darim und sah seinen Bruder bemitleidend an. Sef schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich will zu Baba...", entgegnete er und schluchzte.

Darims schlechtes Gewissen wuchs. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können um seinem Bruder zu helfen! Auch auf das Risiko hin Ärger zu bekommen, beschloss er, seine Eltern zu holen. Er hatte immerhin keine Ahnung, wie er den Splitter rausholen und den Fuß verbinden musste.

„Ich hol Baba und Mama.", sagte er also mit fester Stimme und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Ach." (Ach arab. = Bruder)

Sef nickte. Schließlich wusste er, dass sein Bruder keine Ahnung hatte wie er ihm helfen konnte.

Darim wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Eltern gehen, aber als er die Tür der Speisekammer öffnete stand er seinem Vater und seiner Mutter schon direkt gegenüber.

„Baba! Mama!", sagte er überrascht und etwas panisch.

„Darim... ich dachte du wärst mit Sef auf dem Hof und...", Altair sah hinter seinen ältesten Sohn und sah Sef weinend auf dem Boden sitzen. Sofort kniete er neben dem Jüngeren. „Sef, was ist passiert?"

„Fuß...", murmelte der Kleine nur und lies sich dann von seinem Vater in sein Zimmer tragen. Maria und Darim folgten den Beiden.

„Darim, was ist passiert?", fragte Maria ihren Sohn direkt. Darim traute sich nicht seiner Mutter in die Augen zu sehen und sah stattdessen beschämt zu Boden. Nachdem er nicht antwortete kniete sie nebn ihn nieder und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. „Darim, sag es mir."

Er sah seine Mutter an und sie merkte, dass seine Augen schon ganz feucht waren.

„Sef wollte etwas essen. Er hat das Honigglas runtergeschmissen und ist dann in eine Scherbe getreten...", erklärte er leise und bereitete sich auf das kommende Donnerwetter vor.

Maria seufzte. Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen.

„...du weißt, dass du für deinen Bruder verantwortlich bist, wenn du mit ihm allein bist.", sagte sie in einem strengen Ton.  
„Aiwa." (Aiwa arab. = Ja)

„Und du weißt, dass du besser auf ihn hättest aufpassen müssen?"

„Aiwa."

Maria klang kaum so streng wie er erwartet hatte. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick und merkte, dass ihm seine Mutter gar nicht richtig böse war.

„Mama?", irritiert musterte er sie noch eine Weile.

„Schon gut, Darim...", sie lächelte leicht und nahm ihn dann in die Arme. Er kuschelte sich fest an sie und schloss dann zufrieden die Augen.


End file.
